


Sex Object

by Corellias_Dream



Series: Playtime [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Display, Kinky, Multi, Restraints, Sex Club, Wedge has a new hobby, reflections on life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corellias_Dream/pseuds/Corellias_Dream
Summary: After his encounter with Hobbie in Stress Relief, Wedge wants to try new things. Hobbie is only too willing to help him explore a new side to his sexuality.
Series: Playtime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717042
Kudos: 1





	Sex Object

**Author's Note:**

> The second story in the Playtime series.

Wedge trusted Hobbie. He trusted him every time they went into combat together; they’d saved one another’s lives too often to count. He knew consciously that Hobbie would never let any harm come to him. This called for a different degree of trust altogether.

Wedge walked slowly, putting his trust in Hobbie’s hand on his arm, guiding him into a strange room. The floor was smooth and slightly soft under his bare feet. The air was pleasantly warm against naked skin, and smelt faintly of leather, musk and sweat. He could hear soft voices elsewhere in the room. There was little echo to the voices, telling him of some kind of sound-absorbent material in the room; maybe curtains, maybe something more high-tech. Wedge thought he could distinguish two male voices, at least, and one female.

Are they looking at me ? Do they like what they see ? Hobbie, am I doing the right thing ?

Naked, but for a blindfold, he let Hobbie lead him across the room.

“Almost there.” Hobbie pulled gently on Wedge’s arm to halt him. “Just a couple of small steps.”

Wedge shuffled forward a little, then his outstretched hands felt something in front of him. He felt something padded and covered with a strong, soft leather-like material. The object seemed to be some kind of column, taller than himself. Hobbie chuckled.

“I hope you like the feel of that,” he commented. “You’re going to get pretty well acquainted with it tonight.”

Wedge’s breathing grew a little faster with the pulse of fear and excitement that shot through him. He started slightly as Hobbie grasped his shoulder, then spoke quietly into his ear.

“I’ll be with you all the time. Any time you want out, say ‘out’, understand ?”

Wedge licked dry lips, and said “Yes,” softly.

Hobbie’s hand trailed down the muscles of Wedge’s back. “You haven’t wasted your time in the gym. I can’t wait to see you on display.”

The last words sent a deep thrill through Wedge’s body.

A few weeks earlier, Hobbie had conned him into wearing a set of repulsor cuffs that had pinned him, spread-eagled to his bed. As Hobbie had unfastened his robe, exposing him to view, Wedge had felt like an exquisite sex toy being displayed for the other man’s pleasure. He’d later confessed to Hobbie how much that had turned him on. Hobbie had smiled, and promised that if Wedge wanted, he could fix it for him to be an object for others to enjoy.

“Arrange me,” Wedge whispered.

“Hold on then, to steady yourself a moment,” Hobbie told him.

As Wedge held onto the column, Hobbie grasped his right ankle and lifted his foot a few centimetres, placing it on a low step. Wedge felt something brush against the outside edge of his foot, and felt the padded surface of the column against his shin. He guessed that his foot went through some kind of gap at the base of the column.

“Other foot,” Hobbie said.

Wedge shifted his weight to his right foot, straightening his leg and lifting himself up to let Hobbie guide his left one into place on another low step. Now he was pressed close against the padded column. Hobbie fastened straps around his ankles, binding his legs in place. Hands took hold of his right wrist, raising his arm and fastening it above his head. There was the soft sound of footsteps, the sensation of someone moving close behind him, then his other arm was lifted and pinioned to the column.

“Looking good so far,” said Hobbie’s voice, somewhere close to Wedge’s left side. “But not displayed to full advantage yet.”

Wedge heard the faint click of a button being depressed, then the upper section of the column began to part. It split at about mid-chest height, drawing his arms apart to about 45 degrees from the vertical. There was no longer anything in front of his head or upper chest. Another click, and the lower end of the column divided, separating his legs, and leaving his lower belly and groin exposed in front. Wedge shifted slightly, adjusting himself to the new position the apparatus held him in. He was acutely aware of himself, spread-eagled with his mouth, groin and arse displayed for admiration and pleasure. His body tingled with anticipation.

“One last thing,” Hobbie said.

There was another soft click, and Wedge felt a gentle heat on his head and the skin of his back.

“That’s the finishing touch,” said a stranger’s voice, startlingly close. “Every work of art deserves a spotlight.”

“Feel free to take a good look,” Hobbie encouraged. “He’s here to be enjoyed.”

Wedge swallowed, his heart pounding faster. He could hear soft movements, the stranger circling him.

This is it. A stranger is looking at me. Do I tempt him ? Does he want to touch me, stroke me ? I’m displayed here, all ready for him to take, and I want it: I do. I want to feel his hands on me. This is going to be good. Touch me !

“Delightful,” the man said, somewhere close behind Wedge. “He looks firm but sweet; a real pleasure to fuck.”

“Oh, he is.” Hobbie’s voice came from in front.

Wedge started at the touch of a hand on his back. He drew in a soft, moaning breath as the hand slid down to his buttocks, caressing the taut flesh there. His penis grew harder as the stranger stroked his back and buttocks, appraising him. As his mouth opened in response to the pleasure, he felt a brief touch of warm breath against his face, then Hobbie’s mouth closed on his. Wedge kissed him eagerly, accepting Hobbie’s tongue into his mouth.

“Sweet and ripe,” said the stranger. His hands slid forward round Wedge’s slim hips, reaching for his penis.

Wedge could feel the stranger’s warm, naked skin pressing against him from behind, the strength in the man’s body. Firm but gentle hands stroked his hard penis, causing him to break off the kiss with moans of pleasure.

Fuck me ! Fuck me! Let me give you pleasure ! I’m here for you to enjoy.

The stranger released his hold, and Wedge managed to draw a long breath. Every inch of his body was thrillingly alive, his skin flushed with warmth and his heart pounding strongly in his chest. He was ready and ripe, like the stranger had said, carefully presented to be admired, played with and savoured. Hands touched him again, fingers working between his buttocks to the hole so invitingly displayed. Wedge shuddered and gasped as a lubricated finger worked its way inside him. Hobbie kissed him again, his tongue ravishing Wedge’s mouth as the finger stimulated his arse.

“Very responsive,” the stranger said approvingly. “I’m going to enjoy him.”

The finger withdrew and the hands took hold of Wedge’s hips, steadying him. Moments later, a hard cock pushed steadily into his body. Wedge’s back arched, pulling him against his restraints. The stranger held still for a few moments, then as Wedge relaxed, he withdrew and thrust in again, deeper this time. Skin touched skin, the man’s body pressing against Wedge’s with each thrust as a rhythm built.

The stranger’s grunts and gasps of excitement fuelled Wedge’s own ecstasy.

Yes ! Yes ! He couldn’t tell if he was speaking aloud the half-coherent thoughts. Come in me. I’m good, my body feels good to you. Fuck me harder. Fuck me !

His body writhed in its restraints as he lost control to the dizzying pleasure. The rhythm changed, stronger, faster as the man fucking him approached orgasm.

You’re going to… you’re going to !

Wedge’s head tilted back, a cry ripping out of him as he came, jerking hard against his bonds.

The stranger grunted, a deep animal noise. He thrust frantically into Wedge’s spasming body and came too.

Slowly, Wedge’s breathing and pulse slowed, and the fog of orgasm cleared. The stranger’s hot, sweaty body was still pressed up against his, the softening penis still in his arse. He could hear the man’s breathing, close by his left ear, and the small sounds of satisfaction. As Wedge lifted his drooping head, fingers caressed his cheek, and he knew that Hobbie was still close by. He turned his head slightly and kissed Hobbie’s fingers.

The stranger shifted, gently withdrawing himself from Wedge’s body. A hand stroked his side in a gesture of thanks.

“A most exquisite toy.” The man addressed his words to Hobbie. “Just as promised.”

“He’s a real pleasure to use,” Hobbie agreed.

Drained as he was, the words still sparked a thrill in Wedge’s groin.

He heard Hobbie move slightly; a soft click, and the apparatus moved. His arms and legs came closer together and he bit down a groan as suddenly aching muscles protested the movement. As Wedge shifted, flexing tired limbs, a light covering was draped over his shoulders and back. It was comforting and warm in the aftermath of orgasm. A few moments later, Hobbie asked if he wanted a drink.

“Mmm, yes please.”

Something brushed against his lips, and Wedge opened his mouth to take a slender drinking tube. The drink offered was some kind of juice, refreshing and slightly sweet.

When he’d done drinking, Hobbie began to rub him with the cloth that covered him. Wedge enjoyed the attention as Hobbie cleaned him up and eased the stressed muscles of his limbs by massage. He felt pampered and cared for, in a way that rarely occurred in his normal life.

_If you can call my life normal, Wedge thought. I live with death. Friends and comrades die and keep dying. I’ve lived with that since I joined the Rebellion. People I care about die, and I keep on living with the hurt. I don’t know whether I’m doomed to die like they did, vaped, burnt, blown up, frozen in vacuum; my life taken from me too soon. Or whether I’m doomed to the pain and guilt of watching others die while I live on._

__

__

_And how many have died at my hands ? No one can count them. Every one of them must have had someone, somewhere, who cared about them. My normal life is about death._

Hobbie was working on Wedge’s right leg, rubbing the calf muscles with regular, long strokes. His touch was assured, restoring energy and life to Wedge’s body.

_Hobbie could be the next to die. But I can carry this memory of him while I live. This place isn’t about death; it’s about being alive. Being able to touch and feel; to give and receive pleasure. That man felt alive as he fucked me. I get tired of a life centred on killing and causing pain. Here, instead of being a weapon, I can be a toy. A toy to give pleasure and make people smile._

A sudden light slap on his buttocks jerked Wedge abruptly from his reflective mood.

“You all right there ?” Hobbie asked with unusual good cheer.

“Yes. Feeling pretty good, in fact.” Wedge flexed his muscles and found that the stiffness had gone.

“You look good,” Hobbie said. “Very tempting, all stretched out there in front of me, just waiting to be played with.”

A light kiss at the base of his spine sent tingles up Wedge’s back, and down towards his groin.

“It’s what I’m here for,” Wedge said.

“I’m glad to hear it,” said a new voice, female. “I do like to play with men.”

Soft fingers touched Wedge’s face, trailing from the edge of his jaw to his lips.

_Another customer already ! Someone else for me to please._

Wedge opened his mouth, licking the tip of one finger. He heard a soft chuckle, then the hand moved, stroking the sensitive skin of his throat. Wedge sighed gently, enjoying the delicate arousal.

The apparatus moved again, spreading his arms and legs back to the position he’d been in before. With his arms further apart, Wedge had more freedom to move his head. The hand moved again, clasping the back of his neck and bringing his face down into a kiss. Her skin smelt faintly floral, with an undertone of her own feminine musk and her mouth was sweet and soft. Her tongue pushed gently into his mouth, touching his tongue and caressing him. When she finally broke off, Wedge needed a few moments to recover his breath.

“He soaks up pleasure like a Chandrilan sea-sponge,” the woman said approvingly. “How long can he take it ?”

Hobbie ran teasing fingers down Wedge’s spine. “It could be fun finding out.”

“That sounds like a good game.”

The next kiss was on his throat, starting a trail of light kisses that worked down to his chest. As the woman paused, Hobbie started, kissing the nape of Wedge’s neck while his hands stroked Wedge’s flanks. Then her mouth was back on his, demanding a hard kiss. Hobbie’s hands slid down over his buttocks and onto the backs of his thighs. The woman moved lower, her hands caressing the soft skin of his lower belly and inner thighs, close to, but never touching his quivering penis. Hobbie had straightened up again, his stronger, rougher hands moving up Wedge’s back and along his arms, while his lips and tongue teased Wedge’s neck.

Wedge gasped and whimpered a little as the two of them played with his body at their leisure. They stroked, kissed and caressed him, making him shudder and hiss in frustration as the teasing racked his body without ever bringing him close to release. Waves of tension ebbed and flowed through him as they toyed with him, taking their pleasure in his delicious torment. Hands and mouths taunted him, never quite touching those places that ached for them the most. Held firmly by his restraints and unable to do anything but yield to their erotic torture, Wedge lost all sense of time.

“Fuck me ! Take me, please,” he begged at last, his voice husky.

She chuckled. “But I’m having so much fun watching you writhe.”

Wedge moaned as she grasped the base of his penis, but the urgency faded a little. Then, at last, he felt her mouth engulf the head of his penis, warm and moist. If she hadn’t taken hold of him that way first, he’d have exploded into her mouth. As it was, he could still appreciate the exquisite sensations of her lips and tongue on his cock. Her hair brushed softly against his belly as her head moved back and forth. And as she settled to working on his cock, he felt Hobbie’s erection sliding into him from behind.

Wedge jerked, his whole body tensing, but a firm squeeze of the base of his penis brought him back from the edge of orgasm. He sucked in a deep breath as Hobbie started thrusting, each movement sliding Wedge’s penis in and out of the woman’s receptive mouth. Every centimetre of him burned with sexual tension, centring on the hard, delicious feelings from his cock and arse. Hobbie filled him, stimulating him internally. The woman drew him in, giving him the stimulation of thrusting into her warm mouth. He was at once both fucked and fucking. This time, when his body began to overload, he was allowed to explode into orgasm.

In the immediate aftermath, Wedge was hardly even aware of Hobbie’s final thrusts and climax. He heard the grunt and moan of pleasure, registering them as something else positive in his post-orgasmic haze. For a little while, all that mattered was the closeness: Hobbie’s warm, relaxed body pressed against his, the sounds of their breathing blending together, the woman’s hand soft on his cheek, the gentle intimacy of Hobbie still inside him.

A gentle kiss roused him. Wedge tasted himself on her lips, a touch of salt in her sweetness. As they kissed farewell, Hobbie stirred himself to pull out of Wedge.

“You are a lot of fun to play with,” the woman said quietly, one hand still lingering on Wedge’s face. “A most beautiful sight, just fastened there and waiting for someone to come along and enjoy you.”

Her thumb brushed across his lips, and he kissed it.

“I’m happy to give pleasure,” Wedge answered her.

“I hope you’ll be here again,” she said. “Take care.”

Wedge heard soft footsteps as she turned and hurried away.

“I think you’ve had enough for one evening,” Hobbie said from somewhere close by.

Wedge nodded, suddenly becoming aware of how much he ached. The apparatus moved again, closing up and bringing a hiss of pain as his arms and legs were moved into new positions. Hobbie quickly unfastened the restraints and supported Wedge as he stepped down onto the floor again. Wedge hung onto him, stiff in every muscle and rather shaky, until he regained his balance. The light cover was draped over him again, and he let Hobbie guide him across the room. The first few steps were painful, then Wedge found himself starting to loosen up a little and walking became easier.

A door slid open and they passed through. A few steps later, another door opened and Wedge was steered inside. He felt Hobbie’s fingers brush his hair and the blindfold was removed, leaving him blinking in the soft light of a small room. It was the private room where he’d undressed and let Hobbie blindfold him before leading him into the central play room. Each of these rooms had a shower unit attached, plus storage lockers and a small drink dispenser. Wedge made his way to one of the soft chairs and collapsed into it with a grateful sigh.

“Thank the Force I’ve got leave tomorrow,” he said. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to move.”

“You’ll feel better once you’ve had a shower and slept,” Hobbie told him. Having put the blindfold down, he offered Wedge a cup of juice.

Wedge gulped it down, as Hobbie slipped on a light robe and sat beside him. When he finished, he found his friend studying him thoughtfully.

“Feel any different ?” Hobbie asked.

“Apart from aching in places where I didn’t know I had places ?” Wedge dropped the humour and leaned back in his chair, drawing the light cover around himself as he thought. “I think so. I feel, well, liberated is the word that comes to mind, though I don’t know if it’s quite the right one.”

“You’ve discovered, or confirmed something about yourself ?” Hobbie suggested.

Wedge nodded. “Being discussed or admired as an object like that really turns me on. I guess there’s some vanity in it – knowing you’re sexually desirable, but I’m sure there’s something more. Possibly something to do with releasing inhibitions by becoming a purely sexual object and losing personality. But it was giving pleasure too. Doing something that’s about life, not death.”

“Sometimes it’s important to remember we’re alive.” Hobbie understood what he meant.

Wedge had another thought. _Maybe it’s to do with having physical contact and intimacy but without a real emotional connection. I’m a replaceable object, and so are the people who use me. I don’t want to feel a loss like I did when my parents died, and I don’t want anyone to grieve like that if I should die, and that’s more than likely for a member of Rogue Squadron. Coming here, being an object, I can share pleasure without the worry that pain might follow._

Those were uncomfortable thoughts, and Wedge turned his mind in other directions. They sat together in companionable silence for a few moments, broken when Wedge snorted with amusement and shook his head. At Hobbie’s querying expression, he smiled.

“I thought I knew you pretty well, Hobbie. I had no idea you came to this kind of place.”

Hobbie coloured up for a moment before regaining his composure. “Any base that exists for more than a few weeks develops a sex club of some kind. From the moment you actively join the Rebellion, you know your time could be cut short, so people make the most of their lives while they have them. Some set up smashball leagues, some play practical jokes, others get together and enjoy sex. I chose sex. I like to indulge, and I like to watch.”

“So it was a good evening for you as well ?”

“I don’t know which I enjoyed more: fucking you or watching someone else fuck you.”

Wedge felt a warm glow at the words, and at Hobbie’s intent expression. “I guess you’ll have to bring me back a few times and do some more indulging and watching,” he said. “So you can figure out which you like best.”

“It could take a while,” Hobbie said, deadpan.

Wedge smiled. “That’s fine by me.” _When the killing and fighting start to haunt me, I can think of what I share here. I can be an object of pleasure as well as a weapon of war. I’m happy with that._

“Go get a shower,” Hobbie said. “And I’ll have some caf ready when you’re done.”

 _Oh yes_ , Wedge thought. _I like being a sex toy !_


End file.
